


Adam and Charlie Drabbles (The Reluctants)

by justthehiddles



Series: Adam and Charlie | The Reluctants [6]
Category: Only Lovers Left Alive (2013)
Genre: Angst, F/M, First Dance, Fluff, Gen, Smut, Wedding, but character development, can't stop writing them, too short for a one shot, will add more tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25701598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles
Summary: Drabbles will be posted on Mondays!  Snippets of life with Adam and Charlie, my pairng from my series The Reluctants.  They are not in any order.
Relationships: Adam (Only Lovers Left Alive)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Adam and Charlie | The Reluctants [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863973
Comments: 40
Kudos: 25





	1. Charlie | Third Grade

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was: Your OC is at school and you receive a call from the principal. What did your OC do?
> 
> Charlie Bock in Third Grade  
> Angst

“Hi, can you come at pick up Charlie please?” The weary voice of the principal at Jefferson Elementary asked on the other end of your line. You glanced out your window, raining cats and dogs. You sighed.

“She forgot to pick her up again?” You are already pulling on your bright red slicker and wellie boots.

“The phone keeps going to voicemail.”

“It’s fine, Mr. Jackson, Mom’s probably at Janice’s soccer practice or Katie’s debate tournament.” Charlie called out softly in the background.

“It’s okay, Charlie. I have Ms. Miller on the phone and she is coming to get you.”

“Thanks, Mr. Jackson. I will be there in ten minutes.” You grabbed your keys and purse. 

“There is no soccer practice is there?” He asked. 

“Not in this downpour. And debate ended three weeks ago.”

“Poor girl, so bright and helpful.”

You smiled wistfully at how Charlie helped you chop vegetables for stew two weeks ago or organized all your picture books by color just this past Monday.

“Yes she is. Tell her we can make cookies and hot chocolate when we get home while we wait for her father to get off of work.”

“Charlie, Ms. Miller says you get to make cookies and hot chocolate.”

A small clap in the background and you smiled knowing Charlie was dancing in her chair, spindly legs swinging with black and white saddle shoes on her feet. As you pulled out of your driveway, you shook your head at how a family could ignore such a lovely little girl.


	2. Midnight Snack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was what is your OC's midnight snack?

It was about one in the afternoon, when Charlie’s stomach burbled. On her third week of graveyard shifts at the hospital, she fully accepted the nocturnal sleep habits of Adam. It was going to be a bitch when she switched to swing shift next week. 

Adam was, by all accounts, dead to the world. For once, he did not have a death grip on Charlie’s legs with his thighs. She leaned over to tease Adam’s chest hair with her fingers, he purred and stretched in response, eyes closed.

“I’m going to the kitchen, do you want anything?” Her stomach rumbled again. 

“No.” Adam covered his head with a pillow. 

Charlie kissed the part of his neck which was exposed from underneath the pillow before padded off to the kitchen, not even bothering to throw on a dressing gown. She rummaged in the cupboard and pulled out a half a jar of smooth peanut butter and chocolate chips. 

“Hmmmm.” Charlie moaned as she dunked her spoon filled with peanut butter into the chocolate chips and popped it into her mouth.

“I thought you only made that noise for me.” Adam’s nose nuzzled into Charlie’s neck, the scruff of his whiskers scratching her skin. 

“Peanut butter and chocolate is my second love behind you.” She spun in his arms to face him. Charlie curled up on her toes and kissed Adam’s lips. 

“Delicious.” Adam moaned. He pulled her closed and deepened the kiss, taste all that was Charlie. His tongue hungry. 

“Come to bed.” Adam’s cock signaling his intention. 

“One more bite!” Charlie popped the last of chocolate and peanut butter into her mouth. Adam nipped at her neck with his fangs. Charlie jumped back.

“That not’s what I meant!” Charlie scolded with a smile, spoon still halfway in her mouth.

“But I’m hungry too.” Adam smirked.


	3. Adam Gets a Man Cold.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam gets sick and is the worst patient ever!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not based in science. The porn detail is from missreall's The Bottom of the Hourglass fic because she is way cooler than me.

Adam’s hand faltered as he strummed the strings of the guitar, hitting a dissonant note.

“Everything okay?” Charlie asked, looking up from her textbook.

“Fine.” he lied. Something was wrong. He continued to pluck out a tune when his stomach burbled out loud.

Charlie narrowed your eyes. “Your stomach had never made that sound before. Do you need to feed again?”

Adam shook his head. Hunger was not the problem. “What did you eat for lunch today?” he questioned.

“One of my classmates brought some homemade chili. He put in habanero peppers in it.” A shooting pain went through Adam’s side and he winced. Charlie’s eyes widened. “Do you think the peppers are affecting you?”

Adam shot her a pained expression as he put the guitar down on the piano bench. “Yes.” he groaned and doubled over at the waist.

Charlie ran to his side and wrapped her arm around him. “Is it the peppers?” she blinked at him, worried.

“Yes.” his voice tense as his stomach cramped. “Fuck.” He leaned against Charlie as his knees buckled.

Charlie stumbled for a moment before lifting him up by the waist. “Okay, into bed with you.”

Adam groaned as they trudged to the bedroom. Charlie struggled under his weight.

“Tell me do all vampires weigh 300 pounds or are you special?” Charlie chuckled under the strain, flopping Adam onto the bed.

Adam grunted as he bounced against the mattress. “No.”

“Not really an answer, but I will let it slide.” Charlie picked up his legs and tucked them into the sheets.

Adam rolled onto his side as his stomach continued to cramp. Charlie pulled the sheets up to Adam’s shoulders. She pressed her lips to his temple, noticing his skin seemed hot for a vampire temperature.

“Try to sleep, darling. I’ll be in the other room reading. Call if you need anything.”

“Thank you.” Adam muttered as his face pinched in pain.

Charlie stepped out, flicking the light off and heading back to her textbook. Fifteen minutes into her chapter review.

“Charlie…” Adam called in a rare whine.

She hurried into the room. “Yes, darling?”

“I’m cold.” She spied him, almost shivering.

“There’s a blanket at the foot of the bed.” Charlie gestured at it.

“Can you put it on me?”

Charlie sighed. “Of course.” She shook out the thin gray quilt and laid it over Adam. “Better?”

“Yes.”

“Need anything else?” Charlie rubbed along his back, earning a satisfied moan.

“That feels good. Can you rub my back some more?”

Charlie smiled and climbed up into the bed next to him. She ran her nails up and down his back and rubbed through his thin pajama top. Adam hummed and Charlie continued on for several minutes until Adam’s breath grew heavy and even.

“Asleep at last.” she sighed and slid off the bed, careful not to disturb Adam.

She backed out of the room and sighed as she flopped onto the couch. “Total man cold moment.”

Thirty minutes later, Adam called out again. This time he was too hot. He had kicked off all the covers. Charlie pulled his top off and made a cold compress for his forehead before click the air down a few degrees.

This continued two more times, with Charlie growing more and more exasperated at each interruption. She had given him new pajamas, fluffed his pillow, made him two cold compresses, and covered him with two different blankets because the first one was “too itchy.”

Charlie gave up on studying for the evening, not being able to focus with all the interruptions from Adam. With a sigh, she walked into the bedroom, changing into a pair of pajamas and slipping under the sheets.

Adam pulled her into the curve of his body. He was radiating heat like a baked potato fresh from an oven. Charlie scooted as far as Adam would let her, putting as much space between his heat and her body. As the night wore on, Adam tossed and turned, groaning in his sleep. And he only would settle if touching Charlie, his arm draping possessively around her torso.

-

The next morning Adam stretched. His stomach and temperature back to normal. He reached out to find Charlie’s side of the bed empty and her pillows missing. He wandered into the living room to find Charlie curled up on the couch with her pillows and the thin quilt from the end of the bed.

Adam sat down by her feet.

“Feeling better?” Charlie grumbled, not opening her eyes.

“Much. Why are you sleeping out here, darling? The bed is much more comfortable.”

“You kept tossing and turning. And you were so hot, it was like sleeping with a furnace.”

Adam winced. “I’m sorry. I can’t remember the last time I got sick.”

“Well, keep it that way. You are the worst patient.”

Adam rubbed her feet. “I’m sure I wasn’t that bad.”

“I have recordings for proof.” She held her arm out, revealing her cell phone from its hiding spot under the pillow. Adam’s face fell.

“How about I make it up to you?” He laid down behind her, nuzzling against her neck.

“What did you have in mind?” Charlie hummed, leaning into Adam’s mouth.

“How about breakfast in bed?” His lips nipping her skin, earning him a contented sigh.

“I like that idea. Just don’t use the oven.”

“Deal.” Adam kissed her lips and stood, carefully lifting her and carrying her into bed. He kissed her forehead, smiling down at her. “Thank you for taking care of me, my love.”

“You’re welcome. Of course I would take care of you. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabbles from now on will be posted on Mondays.


	4. Charlie and Adam Go To IKEA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A broken bookcase necessitates a trip to IKEA.

Adam dragged his feet for the entire length of the parking lot leading up to the big blue building.

“Can’t you just pick out a bookcase by yourself?” Adam groaned. Even with sunglasses, he was squinting.

Charlie stopped dead in her tracks, causing Adam to run into her. She spun in place.

“Did I not warn you that the wall was better?”

Adam’s head dropped. “Yes.”

“You break it, you replace it. I went with you to get the couch from that storage unit of yours.”

“True.”

“I can’t believe with all the shit you have,” Adam opened his mouth to protest, Charlie cut him off. “you have not one, not two, but three copies of Lady Chatterley’s Lover but not a single spare bookcase.”

“How do you… Stop alphabetizing my porn, Charlie!” Adam demanded.

“I will, if you help me pick out a bookcase for it.” she giggled as she grabbed a big yellow bag and shoved it at Adam.

“Why do I need this?” He glared down at the bag as though it would bite him.

“For stuff.” Charlie hooked her arm into a second yellow bag and grabbed Adam’s arm to drag him up the escalator.

“We’re here for a bookcase. A bookcase won’t fit in here.” Adam grumbled.

Charlie turned to face him on the escalator, the stair making her taller than Adam for once. She kissed his nose. “You sweet summer child…” she taunted.

They stepped onto the floor on IKEA, and Charlie grabbed Adam’s hand to start the trek through the maze.

-

An hour later, Charlie is handing Adam packages of batteries while stuffing document boxes into her yellow bag.

“Charlie, no one needs this many batteries.” Adam puts back half the packages. “And we don’t need that many boxes.”

“You know all your old notebooks and papers?” Charlie raised an eyebrow.

Adam reached out. “Hand me three of the black ones.”

Charlie smiled and grabbed four. Another twenty minutes and they finally reached the bookcases. She gestured at them like a game show model.

“Ta-da! Take your pick.”

Adam wandered up and down, examining the bookcases. “None of these are acceptable.”

“Well, I am not spending money on an antique one.”

“Why not?”

“To have it break because you can’t control yourself?” Charlie tapped her foot as Adam stared her down. “I’ll make you a deal. I will spring for a lovely antique bookcase if you can promise you will never have sex with me against it?”

Adam stared and then looked at the bookcase he had his hand on. “I think this one will do nicely.”

Charlie did a little dance as she came up to hug him. “Perfect!” She snapped a photo of the tag.

“Why did you do that?” his tone growing more irritated by the moment.

“So we know where to get the boxes?”

“What boxes?”

Charlie kissed his cheek. “Why do you think I made you come with a truck?”

Adam groaned as they made their way to the lower level and Charlie handed Adam the trolley which he promptly ran into a wall.

“What kind of idiot builds a cart like this?”

“The Swedish. Want me to steer?” Charlie pointed to an aisle.

“I’m fine. Just got me out of this hell maze of a store.” Adam pushed the cart, and it veered off the wrong direction. “Fuck!”

Charlie chuckled and grabbed the front of the cart to steer Adam in the right direction. He heaved the boxes as though they weighed ounces, not pounds. Charlie paid as Adam stared down the poor teenager, checking them out.

“Your carts are an engineering nightmare, you realize that, right?” Adam piped up as Charlie shoved everything but the bookcase boxes into a big blue bag.

“Uh…” the kid blinked at Adam.

“Adam…” Charlie hissed as she tugged Adam out the door.

“What? They need to know.”

“The poor cashier can’t help you. So besides the poor engineering of the carts, how did you like IKEA?”

Adam contemplated the question as he lifted the bookcase boxes into the truck bed. “A necessary evil but not as bad as the grocery store or that other blue store you make me go.”

“Wal-mart?”

Adam’s nose scrunched up. “Yes.”

They took off back home and when they got home, Adam only cursed out the directions three times putting together the bookcase as Charlie “supervised” from the bed in the spare bedroom, assembling the boxes she purchased to corral Adam’s notes and scribblings.

“As ridiculous as their cart.” Adam groused as he righted the bookcase against the wall, throwing the instructions into a corner.

Charlie jumped to her feet and pressed against his side. “Stunning, darling.” She squeezed his hand.

“Thank you.my love.” He kissed her, wrapping his arms around her. “How about taking it for a test drive?” He caught Charlie’s lower lip with his teeth.

“How about we fill it up with books first so it doesn’t fall over?”

“How dare you be practical?” Adam nuzzled into her hair.

“Someone has to be. Otherwise we would have no furniture at all.”


	5. Charlie Watches Law & Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie watches Law & Order and disturbs Adam's sleep.

Adam placed the Gibson on its stand in the corner of the living room before stretching and looking over his shoulder at Charlie on the couch. She was curled up in his, well her dressing gown, and thick fluffy socks with polar bears on them. Charlie held the remote, flicking through the channels with disinterest.

“Coming to bed?” Adam asked, walking over to kiss her cheek.

“Sure—” Dun, dun. Charlie’s eyes snapped to the TV. “Oooh. Law and Order. I am just going to watch this episode and head in. Don’t wait up.” She squeezed his hand with a smile. Adam nodded and headed off to bed.

Four Hours Later

“THAT’S NOT FUCKING RIGHT! YOU MORONS!!” Adam shot upright in bed and reached for Charlie’s side of the bed. Cold and empty. He bolted to the living room to find Charlie curled up on the couch, a bowl of popcorn half eaten, half spilled by her feet.

“You knocked over your popcorn.” Adam pointed to the buttery kernels, leaving small dots of oil on the couch. “It’ll stain the fabric.”

“One moment, darling.” Charlie waved Adam off. “I just need to see…” The man on the screen in a drab gray suit said some comment which meant nothing to Adam but sent Charlie reeling. “COME ON, MCCOY, GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER!” Charlie’s hands slammed down on the couch cushions, sending popcorn kernels into the air.

Adam sighed and sat down next to Charlie, picking up errant kernels and putting them back into the bowl before putting the bowl on the floor, out of Charlie’s wingspan.

“I thought McCoy was a doctor?”

“Different show. Jack McCoy, prosecutor. Who is fucking it up?!?” Charlie raised her voice again. The show faded to a commercial and Charlie fell back from her tense sitting position and turned to face Adam. “What are you doing up?”

“Someone’s yelling woke me.” Adam glared at Charlie.

“Sorry. This show gets me so riled up.”

“It’s fine.” It wasn’t, the small lie didn’t matter. “Why do you watch a show that causes you to yell? Yell so loud.” Adam winced for effect.

“Because I love it!”

How is it possible to love something so much when it makes you yell that all the time?”

Charlie raised an eyebrow. “And yet here you are…”

Adam rolled his eyes. “Moving on, what are you yelling about?”

Charlie thrusted her hand at the TV. “That is not how it works! No judge in their right mind will grant that motion! Completely ridiculous.”

Adam muttered under his breath. “And you say I’m the crazy one.”

“I heard that.”

“I should hope so, otherwise you need to get your hearing checked.” Adam chuckled before pulling Charlie to sit on his lap, kissing her. “Since I am awake, why don’t you tell me about this show.”

“Really?” Charlie’s eyes sparkled. “I mean we could go to bed.” She trailed her finger along his chest. Adam pulled her tighter.

“We could but let’s finish the episode first. So McCoy, not a doctor?”

Charlie’s hands gestured in the air as she explained the murder and the criminal case involved in the episode. Adam smiled as he only half listened but loved seeing Charlie so excited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Week: Charlie researches their first dance.


	6. First Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie and Adam have a discussion of first dances at wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place about 3 1/2 years after the events of The Reluctants

Strains of Nat King Cole’s crooning disturbed Adam’s slumber that hazy day as afternoon met evening. Not that anyone inside Adam’s basement apartment could tell the difference as curtains blocked any outside light. from seeping in.

Adam popped open an eye to find Charlie with her laptop propped up on her knees. The light from the screen illuminating her green eyes in the dark room.

“What on earth are you doing?” Adam sat up and scooted up next to her. He brushed her curls aside to nibble behind her ear. “There are much better things to do in bed.”

Charlie turned and scowled at Adam. “I am attempting to pick a song for our first dance.”

Adam stopped dead and reared back, eyes narrowed at Charlie. “No.”

“Yes.” Charlie blinked back at him, arms crossed. Adam spied the spark of fight in her eyes and against his better judgement charge headfirst.

“Have I ever given you the impression I would dance to…” He leaned over to glance at her screen. “… Ed Sheeran. Is that choreography?”

Charlie squirmed in her spot. “Maybe.” Adam opened his mouth to protest, but Charlie cut him off. “How many times am I going to get married? I want all the bells and whistles.” She slumped back against her pillows in an exaggerated pout.

Adam sighed and placed her laptop out of harm’s way before wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her up onto his bare torso. Charlie rested her chin on his chest. His chest hair tickled her chin, but she resisted the urge to drop her pout.

“Why is this so important to you, my love?” He kissed her nose and Charlie wiggled in his grip.

“Because…” She stopped and then opened and closed her mouth several times, searching for the words. The corners of Adam’s mouth twitched into a smile.

“Darling,” He pulled her close to his face and pecked her lips. His hands moved up to smooth her curls back and cup her face. “if it is that important to you, I suppose you could persuade me to dance, but there is no way I am learning choreography.”

Charlie smiled. She pressed up on her hands and leaned down to kiss Adam before standing to get out of bed.

“Never mind, then.” She walked away only to have Adam snatch her wrist, jerking her back towards the bed.

“Wait, Charlie. What do you never mind?” His nostrils flared as Charlie’s lips curled into a smile.

“I wanted to see how much you would agree to. To be honest, the only dancing I want to do is with you in our living room, listening to your old records.”

Adam glared at her, and she wormed her fingers into his grip on her wrist, freeing herself. Charlie took off at a run towards the kitchen.

“Charlie!” Adam yelled after her. “We’re not done here! Come back.” His attempt to sound stern failing as his gaze landed on Charlie’s backside in her too tight pajama bottoms.

“But I’m hungry!” she giggled, reaching into the freezer.

“That wasn’t funny.” Adam moved to meet her at the fridge, shutting the freezer.

“I know. It’s hilarious.” She rose to kiss his nose. “And you love me for it.”

“That’s debatable.” Adam grumbled, snatching the container from Charlie’s hand.

Charlie’s eyes sparkled. “You want to debate?” She cracked her knuckles and swiveled her head from side to side. “You really want to debate who loves who more?”

Adam pulled Charlie tight against him and kissed her hard, pushing her against the fridge. “No. But I can show you.” His hands wandered to tease the hem of her tank top.

Charlie hummed and threw her arms around his neck. “I am open to negotiations.”


	7. Charlie Wants Snuggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie needs snuggles and doesn't know her own strength

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place about 3 1/2 years after the end of The Reluctants.

Thud. Adam’s body hit the hardwood floor as he toppled from the bed. He groaned as he rolled over, fortunate that vampires don’t sustain things as inconvenient as broken bones and bruises.

“Charlie? Baby?” He sat up and looked to find Charlie teetering on the edge of the bed. On his side. Her curls the only part of her head visible. “Charlie?!”

She jolted up and then glanced down. “I did it again, didn’t I?” she giggled.

“This is the third time in two weeks, Charlie.” Adam stood and shoved Charlie towards the middle of the large four-poster bed. Charlie laughed the entire time.

“I don’t know my own strength.” Charlie curled up to Adam’s side as he settled back onto the mattress.

“Clearly.” He kissed her. “Now why do I keep ending up on the floor these days?”

“I like to cuddle.”

“I am aware.”

“I have to get aggressive sometimes.” Charlie tucked her head into the crook of Adam’s neck.

“Aggressive how?” Charlie squirmed. “Charlie…” Adam’s eyes narrowed. “What exactly are you using to shove me off the bed on a near nightly basis?”

“My butt.” Charlie muttered into his shoulder.

Adam turned to glare at her. “Your butt?”

“Yes. I scoot it against you.”

Adam’s arm slid down to cup Charlie’s ass. With unnatural strength, he pulled her onto his chest, facing him.

“I always knew you had a talented ass.” Adam’s lips curled into a smile.

“Sorry.”

Adam kissed her nose. “No need to apologize, just be more careful next time.”

“Ok. Love you.” She scooted up his chest to kiss his lips.

“Love you too.” he grumbled with a smile. “Now let’s go back to sleep.”

“Ok.” Charlie snuggled in and they drifted off to sleep.

-

The next night Charlie woke up on her side of the bed, lonely. Adam laid on his back, dead to the world. Charlie glanced over her shoulder before scooting back. Once she touched Adam’s arm, Charlie stopped and wiggled her ass against him. Adam groaned and rolled onto his side, away from Charlie.

“Adam…” Charlie whined, scooting closer again. “I want to snuggle.”

“Humph.” Adam grunted but did not turn over to pull Charlie close.

“Adam…” She scooted closer, pushing Adam to the edge. “I need…”

“CHARLIE!” Adam yelled as his eyes snapped open, his body losing purchase with the mattress.

“Cuddle me for safety!” Charlie’s arm shot out and Adam grabbed it, pulling her and the blankets down with him.

They landed hard on the floor, the blanket fluttering on top of them.

“Are you hurt?” Charlie asked, running her hands along Adam’s torso.

“I’m fine. Charlie…” Adam sat up, pulling Charlie into his lap, pinching his nose. “… did your talented butt—”

“Yes.” She tucked her chin to her chest. “I’m sorry.” Her lip quivered. “I like to be near you. It comforts me.”

Adam smiled and smoothed back her slept on curls. “I know. I like to be near you too. But we can’t keep ending up on the floor.”

“I realize that. I don’t do it on purpose.”

“I hope not, otherwise we have bigger problems than me ending up on the floor.” Adam chuckled. “How about the next time you need to be near me, just wake me up?” He kissed her again.

Charlie nodded. “You promise not to get mad and grumpy.”

“No.” Adam groaned. “But can I try.”

“I love you.” Charlie kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Adam pulled her tight against his torso. “I love you too. I have and idea on how you can make it up to me?”

“Does it involve no clothing?”

“Perhaps.” Adam said with a smirk.


End file.
